Won't Love
by jeniashi
Summary: Akafia Bakura is angry that then teacher chose HIM to show the new girl around. But he soon notices that she is a little off... Whats her secret? And why does Akafia think it's deadly...
1. Bloody New Girl

Disclaimer- Hmmm...No A/N- I know I have a ton of stories that need to be updated...Oh and I took part of this scence from the book Haters. ...

(Domino High 7:45 A.M Room 12A)

"Class...class...CLASS CAN YOU ALL BE QUIET?" The teacher crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her students. The 25 students looked down ashamed. Miss. Mitel was new and super nice. "Thank you children." She said emphasizing the words children. "Now we have a new student joining us today." Miss. Mitel opened the door and ushered a girl in. The girl was nothing special. She was short with a short black bob and pale eyes. "Class I would like you to meet Bridget Michelle. Bridget could you tell us about yourself?" Miss. Mitel looked curiousley at her. Bridget was silent, she looked down and fidgeted with her arm. "Umm... okay Bridget could you please sit down next to Mr. Wheeler and dear if he tries to eat you let me know" She winked. The small girl sat down. "Now children let's go around telling Bridget about ourselves. you may start."  
"Hi i'm Yugi and I like dueling. I also have a twin brother Atem."  
"Im Atem and I also like dueling."  
"Names Tristan and im friends with Yugi and Atem."  
"Hi im Tea and I have a feeling we are going to be best friends!"  
"I'm Serenity and Joey's my brother"  
"Hello my name is Ryou Bakura and I have a twin named Akafia."  
"I am Akafia and that's all you need to know."  
"Kaiba" Many other names were said but Bridget wasn't paying attention. Her pale eyes were watching the clock. Finally when it rang everyone jumped out of their desks to go to their first class. "Eh Mr. Bakura and Miss. Michelle! Please see me now!" said pointing at Akafia. Akafia groaned and walked over to the desk with the new girl. A bunch of oooh's your in trouble! Reached his ear, he turned round to growl. "Ah Mr. Bakura are you done being a dog?" Miss. Mitel cocked her head and grinned. "Now then Akafia could you please give Bridgeta quick tour of where her classes are?"  
"No" The white-haired boy said. He went to turn around and stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His right eye began to twitch, Being touched was not his favorite thing.  
"Please. I trust her with you." The teacher said.  
" Are you sure you don't mean Ryou?" Akafia glared.  
" I mean you. Look at it this way you get out of History and I know you don't like your teacher.." This tempted the yami.  
"Fine" He head out the door with the new girl walking behind him."This is the re." He cut off when he noticed the girl wasn't fallowing him. Once again his eye twitched. Another thing that bugged him? People not listening to him. He turned around and saw the girl leaning against the wall. Briget's arms were clamped around her stomach and she was deathly pale.  
" Bathroom" She gasped "There" He pointed. His brown eyes watched as she ran into the girls room. After a few minunets she still was in there. Finally he decided he should see if she was okay. "I mean it would look bad on me if she died or something in the girl's bathroom" He sighed and knocked on the door." Newbie!" Nothing" Newbie! Gah, why me!" Akafia opened the door and kicked all of the doors. The last door was locked. "Newbie?"  
"Go away please *cough cough*"  
Akafia glared no one told him what to do. With a tomb robbers ease he slid under the stall to see Bridget sitting next to the toilet. When she turned he gasped..

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A/N-SO umm..can you please review and tell me what you think? and whether or not shes to mary sueish?


	2. I won't have blood on my hands!

Disclaimer- no A/N- Could people please review? I know some people favorited and it means a lot^^ but please review ... Previosley...  
Akafia gasped as she turned...  
...

Bridget's face was pale. There was blood coming out of her eyes, mouth, ears and nose. "Please go.." She muttered and then passed out. Akafia stared at her, he then sighed and took out his cell.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"Listen baka mortal.. Im in the girls room at my school.." He was cut off "Sir, whats your problem? Other then your in the wrong bathroom?"  
Akafia's eye twitched " There is a girl in the stall and she is bleeding"  
"Bleeding? How bad?"  
" It's coming from every opening in her head you idiot!" He yelled "Sir,sir calm down! Now is there a weapon that you can see with out moving her?"  
" No, "  
" Alright, can you tell me your adress and try to put something against her head?"  
" 717 Middle Road, Domino High, second floor girls room."  
" Alright sir, a ambulence is on it's way." Then a click.  
" Ra darn it so much for them staying on the phone." He grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and tried to wipe the blood off.  
A few minutes later two medics came in with the school nurse and a janitor. The first medic secured her on a stretcher and Akafia followed. They managed to avoid a lot of hall trafic although he knew rumors would start. He followed them to the ambulance where a crowd had gathered. " Sir? Are you coming in the ambulence?" The medic asked.  
"Why would I?" Akafia sneered. The medic looked at him in shock.  
" If you didn't want to come, why did you follow us?" He asked pointedly.  
" Well...uh... I didn't want to be blamed baka." " Just get in" The medic rolled his eyes and got in the back with Akafia following him. Sirens rang through the air as the medic was talking medical terms. "Hmm thats..odd" He muttered.  
"What?" Akafia asked as they finally pulled in.  
"Hmm? Oh..Nothing." He said as they rushed into the hospital. A bunch of doctors were waiting nd took the stretcher from the medics. There Bridget was rushed into the E.R. When Bridget dissapeared Akafia turned his attention to the medic who was whispereing to a nurse. Her eyes widened in surprise and hurried off after the doctors. The teen sighed and slumped into a chair in the waiting room. a pale arm covered his eyes and his leg began bouncing. He stopped when he heard his phone go off.  
"Blah stupid contraption! Why did Ryou make me get one?" He flipped it opened and stared at it before shutting it."I don't know no ra darned Text." His phone went off again and he opened it." Leave me alone you f-" "Sir? Are you here with the young lady who was brought in from the school?" Akafia looked up to see a young lady with a nurse's outfit on.  
"Possibly... " He replied "Well if you are follow me please." The nurse turned around and Akafia followed. She opened the door and there was Bridget lying in a bed with a bunch of crap hooked up. That's when he noticed her. The her he was talking about was a cop. She was tall with black hair in a bun. Her eyes were red.  
"You are the gentleman that was with the young miss, Yes?" She asked "Yes."  
"Would you answer a few questions please?" She asked again in her weird accent. Seriousley Akafia thought, were do they hire these people.  
"What ever" Was his reply. Brown eyes narrowed as he watched her take out a notepad and pen.  
" Now then, what is her name?"  
"Isn't that your job"  
"Sir, please do not be of difficulity" She said "Her name is Bridget Michelle. She is a junior and thats all I know." Akafia snapped.  
"All right. So what happened?" She asked again.  
"She was in the bathroom and was bleeding. I called 911." He rolled brown eyes "And thats it."  
"All right thank you sir."  
" Ya sure whatever. So what's a matter with her." He jerked his head toword Bridget.  
"Unfourtanetly sir we can't tell you. Your not family or a legal guardian." Came a doctors voice. Akafia's eye twitched.  
" I found her! The least you can do is tell me!" He shouted.  
" We don't know!" The doctor shouted back.  
" Doctor Brown? We have a problem with the patient." Both Akafia and Dr. Brown turned to see a nurse. The same nurse that brought him to this room.  
"What is it?"  
...

A/N -so this chappie was boring^^ But pleaase review^^ youd make me sooo happy! I'll give you metaphorical cookies! Next chapter- Whats a matter woth Bridget? 


	3. Shi is not who Shi seems to be

Disclaimer-*Sighs* Noo A/N-If no one reviews I will deleate this pathetic excuse for a story..

- "What do you mean..A Problem?" Asked Dr. Brown. "There is no record what so ever for a young girl named Bridget Michelle. We checked the computers." Said the other Doctor.  
"What! Then who is this young girl?" an Akafia both turned to face the sleeping girl.  
"No wonder she would'nt tell anyone at school about her self.." He muttered watching as "Bridget" woke up.  
"Where..am..I?" She muttered rubbing her arm. The she stopped and stared at the I.V. hooked up to her. Her face lifted to see a bunch of ticked of people. Doctors,nurse, a cop and Akafia.  
"Young Lady do you know you can be arrested?" Asked the cop.  
"For what ma'am?" "Bridget" asked.  
"Fraud theft. Now tell us what your real name is." The cop demanded.  
"I am Bridget Anka Michelle, I am sixteen." "Bridget" replied.  
"No there is no record of a Bridget Michelle." The cop watched as "Bridget" began to whimper.  
"You need to leave now Detective Kija." Doctor Brown said crossing his arms over his chest. "She is not in her right mind. There will be plenty of time for inteviews later." When he ot interupted by the snarky detective his eyes narrowed "She is MY patient first and your suspect later." He pointed to the door. Finally the detective left with everyone but Akafia following.  
"You lied." Akafia stated.  
"Gomen Akafia-chan." "Bridget" bowed her head.  
"Don't apologize!" A smirk hit his pale lips. "Tell me your story."  
"My name isn't Bridget Michelle.."  
"Obviosley.."  
" My name is Shi...Shi Anka." Shi whispered "Shi?"  
"Yes a odd name. But it's my destiney to have this name.."  
"Now tell me why you lied." Shi's eyes flashed a dark color "No"  
"Why?"  
"I am not going back..." 


End file.
